


A Day in the Park

by RockMyForum



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/F, Well almost, also bonus fanart, i guess it's a drabble thats a remake of a drabble?, oof i wasn't expecting it to be short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockMyForum/pseuds/RockMyForum
Summary: Just Muffins & Scoops chilling in the park. More or less a remake of one of my "drabbles", which in turn was a remake of a lost Klonoa fic from fanfiction.net.(Sorry for not putting out anything for nearly 2 months. Writer's block is a bitch)
Relationships: Muffins/Scoops





	A Day in the Park

Scoops and Muffins rested under the tree.

Scoops rested her head on Muffins' shoulder. "It's such a beautiful day."

Muffins responded "I know."

Scoops took her hat off and rested her head on Muffins' chest. She then proceeded to hug her tightly.

"I love you, Muffins."

"I love you too, Scoops."

The two proceeded to kiss, then Muffins started stroking Scoops' ears, causing the latter to hug the former again.

"Why do we always start the day like this?" Asked Scoops, putting her hat back on.

"I don't know, we just do, I guess." Answered Muffins.

"Oh."

Muffins proceeded to hug Scoops back. "I think we should head back home now. It's almost 12 PM."

The two spent the rest of the day relaxing, albeit at home, as it was a weekend after all.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Me rushing to my laptop after finally gaining the confidence to write this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=66Zz8CixoB8
> 
> Also, since T-Mobile isn't playing nice with Sync/Dropbox right now, I uploaded the fanart onto PostImages on my phone, put the image URL into a QR code, scanned said QR code with my laptop's webcam, and then saved the image onto my laptop....... then proceeded to reupload the image back onto PostImages. Yeah, I'm weird.
> 
> Also also, for anyone wondering, the red bar at the bottom of the image is the spine of my physical copy of the game "New Super Lucky's Tale" for Switch (Good game BTW). I needed something to use as a marker so I didn't accidentally cut off part of the fanart when putting it in You Doodle


End file.
